1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to propulsion and specifically to the use of an unbalanced gyroscopic apparatus to produce unidirectional thrust without interaction with gas, liquid, or solid mass and without the use of propellants.
2. Description of Prior Art
Physics of a rotational gyroscopic system. This invention is based on the general known parameters of a spinning gyroscopic system. Whether a one-inch radius toy or a precision navigation gyroscope, the gyroscopic system commonly employs a perfectly balanced spinning mass centered on a spin axis. In this case, a balanced spinning mass experiences a centrifugal force outward in line with the radius of the spinning mass about the spin axis. Centrifugal force on a spinning mass is a well-established quantitative parameter. An element of mass m at radius R on a spinning gyroscopic system rotating at an angular velocity of omega=2*Pi*revolutions per second experiences a centrifugal force F=m*omega2*R directed outward in line with a diameter of the spinning mass spin plane.
This force F is present on every mass element in the contiguous spinning gyroscopic system. In a balanced spinning system, the sum of these forces is zero, creating a stable spinning plane and axis system appearing static. If a mass notch is removed from the rim at radius R in this balanced spinning gyroscopic system, an unbalanced spinning system results and a visible wobble of the spin axis is perceived. The net movement of the axis over 360 degrees of rotation is still zero for the contiguous gyroscopic system that is unbalanced.
An unbalanced gyroscopic configuration related to this invention is a case where two equal weights are attached to each other at a distance greater than R and less than the diameter of the spin plane oriented on the diameter with the spin axis between them. If this weight pair is further attached to the spin plane and allowed to slide along the diameter freely, two stable unbalanced weight states are possible when initiating rotation of the spin plane and weights. The first weight can be at the rim defining a first stable unbalanced weight state or the second weight can be at the rim defining a second stable unbalanced weight state. In either case the net unbalanced centrifugal force on the spinning axis is F=m*omega2*(Rrxe2x88x92Ra) where Rr is the radius to the rim mass and Ra is the radius to the axis mass. This condition is stable after rotation startup and will not change naturally resulting in an expected axis wobble similar to the case of the mass notch removal. This configuration alone will not result in a net thrust of the gyroscopic spin axis over a 360-degree rotation period.
However, a laboratory model has been constructed with the two stable unbalanced weight states as described using a pair of weights, each 0.2 ounces, attached to each other and to a one-inch radius spin plane such that they can slide along the spin-plane diameter. A non-rotating change-state cam was added to a fixed tube about the axis to force the weight pair to change from the first stable unbalanced weight state to the second stable unbalanced weight state every 180 degrees of spin-plane rotation. This model rotating at eight revolutions per second demonstrated a series of unidirectional thrust pulses during each 180 degrees of rotation in the quantities of the centrifugal force F=m*omega2*(Rrxe2x88x92Ra) sufficient to slide a ten-ounce unbalanced gyroscopic apparatus up an incline plane against gravity. Audio recording evidence of the periodic change from the first stable unbalanced weight state to the second stable unbalanced weight state every 180 degrees in this model is incorporated herein as a part of the drawing figures.
Problems With Existing Action Reaction Propulsion. On Earth, the action/reaction propellant-burning engines and air-breathing jet engines interact with the local gas, liquid, or solid mass to produce a reaction thrust. In space, fuel to create mass based action/reaction thrust must be carried with each space vehicle to maintain its position in orbit. Limited fuel capacity dictates that space-borne bodies must be constrained to the long-range orbits and velocities that are consistent with the local gravity environment. These orbits require very large power transmitters to send TV and data from long-range, synchronous orbit satellites. Low-altitude satellite orbits are in use, but the satellites are fast moving and require complex relay and switching systems to achieve gapless data and voice exchanges.
Space Vehicle Problems. The recoverable Space Shuttle is limited to direct launch of low-orbit space vehicles, and requires costly expenditures of fuel, special launch facilities, and personnel resources to launch satellites, repair satellites, and maintain space stations. High risks are always present during launch, and high-speed, powerless returns to Earth require costly participation by large, cooperative global control tracking stations for success.
Space-based Communications and Navigation System Problems. Long-range synchronous orbit satellites require additional satellite fuel for maneuvering to attain the near-circular orbits to maintain a fixed Longitude over the Earth""s surface. The transmission ranges of synchronous orbit satellites are also not practical for voice telephone traffic due to long delays between transmit and receive exchanges. High-altitude, 12-hour orbit satellites, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) for navigation, require complex modeling of rapidly changing ionosphere delays that cause degradation in ranging accuracies that limit precision to 300 feet instead of the few inches possible with sub-ionosphere altitude satellites.
Terrestrial Transportation Problems. Both surface and air traffic densities are extreme due to the constraints imposed by the airlift-dependent aircraft and the road-bound automobile. The Earth""s natural resources are being stressed with the employment of oil products with inefficient propulsion devices. Airports to support forward flying air dependent aircraft are extremely inefficient considering that the direct path from home A to home or city B requires travel to/from airports at locations C and D, and usually routing via location E.
Large Space System Problems. Space-borne gyroscopic systems, such as space stations, asteroids, moons, and planets, are beyond our capability to move or propel in space because mass propellant weights are not practical. Isaac Newton stated the problem well when he said xe2x80x9cIf you give me a place to stand I can move the earthxe2x80x9d. There is no place to stand and conventional thrust methods are not currently practical.
The present invention is a technique for employing an unbalanced gyroscopic apparatus with two stable unbalanced weight states wherein a forced change from the first stable unbalanced weight state to the second stable unbalanced weight state every 180 degrees of rotation produces a unidirectional thrust at the gyroscopic spin axis.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide an unbalanced gyroscopic apparatus to produce unidirectional thrust using only a rotating apparatus powered by standard electric rotational power sources;
(b) to provide an unbalanced gyroscopic apparatus to produce unidirectional thrust using a rotating gyroscopic apparatus with control of changing stable unbalanced weight states every 180 degrees of rotation; and
(c) to provide an unbalanced gyroscopic apparatus to produce unidirectional thrust without interacting with terrestrial gas, liquid, or solid mass or explosive action/reaction propellants;
Further objects and advantages are to provide unidirectional thrust to an attached body with only an attached, unbalanced gyroscopic apparatus to move it in any direction including forward, reverse, right, left, up, and down or to provide rotation about any axis without interacting with terrestrial gas, liquid, or solid mass. This obviates the need for vehicles to have wheels or wings to transport persons or things across the terrestrial surface or airways, or to transport objects into space, or to maintain an object at a location above ground, or to reach and sustain an orbit location around any mass gravity object in space. This further provides a means of transporting persons and objects directly from homes and factories to any location in the terrestrial or space environments without launch facilities or airports.